Monster
by choirnerd98
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone breaks their arm. T for language


So maybe this story could have been in MPAB but I ended up making it its own story. To understand this story, you need to know how to play the game Monster. If you already know how to play it, just skip to the story now. So for monster, one person goes and hides. All the lights are out so it is dark. Once the monster has hidden, everyone goes out monster hunting. Once someone finds the monster, they scream "monster" at the top of their lungs. Then the monster tries to tag one of the monster hunters. So basically it's all the monster hunters versus the monster. The part that makes the game fun is that once you hear monster, besides running to the safe room without getting tagged, you also alert the other monster hunters by screaming as loud as you can. So by the end, everyone is running down the hall screaming. I hope that makes sense. If it doesn't, feel free to ask. I don't own Newsies. If I did, (I'm starting my auto write on the word Crutchie.) Crutchie felt like I said I would like to change your email address or unsubscribe from the newsletter email and any attachments is for the use of the individual or entity to which it is a good time to get the chance to look at the end of the individual or entity. Wow, my tablet is so professional.

* * *

"Okay, do youse alls get it now?"

"No, not at all."

Finch huffed a sigh of exasperation. "It's like reverse hide and seek. One person hides and everyone else finds them."

"But you don't wanna find him, right?" Crutchie scratched his head.

"No, you do wanna find him, but you don't wanna get tagged by him. Once you see the monster, you yell monster and run back to the safe room."

"So everyone tries to make it back to the safe room when they hear monster?"

Finch nodded.

"Okay, so who's the first monster?"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me!"

"Okay, apparently it's Les. You have one minute to hide."

Les ran out of the dark room as the boys counted.

"Okay, it's time. Let's go!" Finch started out the door with all the other newsboys following behind him. Crutchie felt someone clutch his arm.

"I hate the dark." Romeo squeaked looking at Crutchie.

Crutchie nodded his head and grabbed onto Jack. "Me too."

The three boys slowly made their way down the side stairs.

"Monster! Monster!"

"Monster!"

"Monster!"

"Mahser!"

"Maer!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Shouts quickly rang throughout the house as everyone stampeded back to the bathroom. Crutchie felt his crutch fly out from under his arm as someone tripped over it.

"Ow!" Romeo screamed as a crack echoed down the hall.

"Crap! What happened? Somebody turn on the lights!"

Light flooded the house as Crutchie turned to see Romeo holding his arm on the floor. Crutchie quickly crawled over to him.

"Shit! Romeo are you okay?"

Romeo lightly nodded his head as tears dripped down his cheeks. Crutchie took his arm to look at it, and Romeo let out another scream of pain.

"Okay, clearly he's not okay. His arm is definitely broken."

Crutchie nodded his head in agreement with Davey. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we gotta set da bone. Den wees gota ta splint his whole arm." Kid Blink said as he knelt down on Romeo's other side.

"Okay, Romeo, ya ready?"

Romeo fiercely shook his head back and forth.

"Okay"

"Ahhhhh!" Romeo screamed as Kid Blink pushed his bone back in its place.

He quickly wrapped a plank tight against Romeo's arm.

"Alright, that should just about do it."

Romeo nodded his head in appreciation as Crutchie helped him to his bed.

Crutchie carefully tucked Romeo into his bed and turned around to look at the rest of the Newsies.

"Crutchie..." Romeo mumbled drowsily.

"Ya, buddy?"

"I hate monster."

* * *

Um soooooooo. Shout out to Biankies as always because she is awesome! Maybe I should have a Biankies shout out stamp made. Anyway, I am currently writing a book with my best friend thanks to her. I finally watched Next to Normal today and I find no shame in admitting that I started openly weeping in the middle of my online class. It is a phenomenal show that everyone should experience. Any who, it's 2343 so goodnight, goodmorning, and good everything in between.


End file.
